TMNT - BROTHERS NO MORE-
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: The vanishing of Master Splinter leaves behind a broken family, how will the youngest cope watching his brothers slowly falling-out with each other? With the Purple Dragons and The Foot coming together forming a great legion with a new enemy, will Michelangelo, yes I said Michelangelo...


CH 1: The bonds are broken

_**The vanishing of Master Splinter leaves behind a broken family, how will the youngest cope watching his brothers slowly falling-out with each other? With the Purple Dragons and The Foot coming together forming a great legion with a new enemy, will Michelangelo, yes I said Michelangelo...how will the orange masked Ninja fix his broken family when he too suffers loss after loss? Will he even be able to fix the broken strands of the family? Or will he have to face this new menace on his own? Is there hope for the shattered family? Or are the family bonds between the turtles severed forever?**_

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

It all happened a month ago on a stormy night like this one, Master Splinter had suddenly vanished from their lives, not a trace of him to be found. The turtles did the best they could, along with the support of their many friends like April, Casey, Angel, Professor Honeycutt, the Justice Force, Usagi, even a young kid named Tyler, a young little fellow that Raphael helped to save his mother, some how met up with Raphael again after a few years of their first meeting. Tyler now tried his best to help locate Splinter, he felt it was his duty to help Raphael for Raphael helped him get his mother back, so now Tyler was going to help Raphael get Splinter back, however seeing as Tyler was only just reaching his preteen years, he could only do so much. Heh, we got a little side tracked here, let us get back to the story...

Michelangelo lie on the couch his face buried in a pillow as he listened to Leonardo and Raphael have a shouting match with each other. Michelangelo groaned and tried to block out the yells of his older brothers.

"WHAT DA SHELL IS WITH YAH, LEO!? IT AIN'T YER FAULTY THAT MASTAH SPLINTER AIN'T HERE! WHY D'YAH GOTTA KEEP BEATI YOURSELF UP FOR HIS DISSAPEARANCE AND BLAMIN YERSELF?" Raphael shouted at Leonardo, his hands clenched into fists. He was willing himself to not resort to violence like he normally had done so in the past, however Leonardo was pushing the limit here by being in a funk and Raphael, frankly, was sick and tired of it. Whenever Leonardo would go into a funk he'd act just like Raphael except ten times worse, which was why Raphael was about to his breaking point. Leonardo's funk had been going on for a month now and Raphael was loosing any grip of patience he had left.

"Shut your trap, Raph, I'm not in the mood!" Leonardo huffed back crossing his arms, his younger brother trying his patience. Leonardo and his brotherly relationship with Raphael could be described that of an elastic rubber band. The band could be stretched just so far and then it would eventually wear out and snap and that was when things got ugly.

"Yer NEVAH in da mood anymore fearless!" Raphael scoffed now crossing his arms, glaring at Leonardo, his amber orbs seemed to be piercing as daggers by that point. How he so wanted to slam Leonardo into the wall to get it through that thick skull of his that Master Splinter going missing wasn't his fault, yet he fought over control from his inner demons, hoping they'd not get the best of him.

Suddenly Leonardo snapped, it was a rage filled lecture of choice words and his voice was icy and filled with fierce anger. "AT LEAST I'M TRYING TO HOLD THIS FAMILY TOGETHER! ALL YOU DO IS GO OUT AND BASH SKULLS WITH CASEY LIKE THE IMMATURE AND THE BONHEADED BASTARD THAT YOU ARE! YOU NEVER EVEN ONCE STOP TO THINK HOW MUCH WE'D FALL APART IF WE WERE TO LOOSE YOU TOO! NEVER, NOT ONCE! YOU JUST GO OUT AND GET HIGH OFF OF FIGHTING THAT IS WHAT YOU DO! YOU SELFISH SON OF A BITCH!" Leonardo kept droning on and on how Raphael was immature and irresponsible and all such things, he did not stop until his vocal cords started aching and hic voice was too strained to continue, finally he stopped, panting to catch his breath. The blue masked turtle looked at Raphael's shocked amber orbs, yet he felt no regret when he stared deeply into them, he felt nothing, no he did feel something...anger, disappointment, hate and disgust. Not for Raphael...no Leonardo felt all these things about himself, what the shell had he just done? What had he said in his fit of unjustified rage? He knew not all he could see was that Raphael was deeply pained by the lecture.

Raphael closed his eyes and stopped the tears from flowing, he would not cry, no. As much as he hated to admit it Leonardo was right with every stabbing word he had said, Raphael was reckless and headstrong...even though his brother's words hurt him he knew it was the truth. "Fine then, Leo...be dat way, be distant from me, push me away but don't you dare start crying if I go out there one day and get mah self killed and nevah come home due to my boneheaded immaturity!"

That did it, suddenly there was a crash and Leonardo and Raphael were rolling around on the floor, punching each other, kicking, pinching, biting whatever they could do to inflict pain upon each other. The two seemed set to kill, that was until some one pushed them away from each other, their normally calm brother, Donatello. "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! YOU ARE BOTH ACTING LIKE IMMATURE IDIOTS!" He demanded, loosing his cool demeanor.

Michelangelo hid behind the couch, peeking above the top of it, his blue eyes wide, Klunk in his arms. Michelangelo shivered, his brothers fought so much but never had he seen the fighting escalate into this amount of extreme he felt relief wash over him as Donatello tried to break up the scene only to be thrown back into mental horror when suddenly all three of his older brothers were bickering with each other, this time fighting with fists, hatred burning deep within their orbs. Tears filled the young ones eyes, his brothers hated each other, their family had fallen apart and now there was nothing he could do but watch as each brother tried to violently murder each other in cold blood, flinging projectiles around the house, swinging with whatever they could find toward one another, pots, pans, HEAVEN FORBID KNIVES! Even some chairs where thrown. Finally the young one felt his heart shatter into pieces, he couldn't take it anymore this hade to stop. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mikey wailed out at the tops of his lungs, suddenly the drops of glass shattered on the floor and all was silent, he stared into his older brothers horrified eyes, they all never had heard him use such vulgar language, well boo hoo for them and a glass of whine to go with it they were going to hear a storm of language tonight. "SHUT UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT ALL OF YOU! NOW!" Michelangelo screech, placing Klunk down and flipping over the couch, it landed with a loud thud, thunder boomed from above the sewers. "OUT! OUT! OUT!" The young one cried, picking up shards of glass and broken vases and brandishing them in the air. "I'M SICK OF ALL YOUR BULL SHIT!" His blue orbs were full of venom and his voice was heavy with disgust. "GET OUT!" He chucked the debris at his brothers, yelling even when his voice became hoarse, he watched them all run with shame out of the air, yet he yelled after them," DON'T EVER COME BACK!" He slammed the lair door, quickly changed the password, stomped over to the couch, glass pricking his feet, yet he was too pissed to notice, he flipped the couch back up, it now stood lopsided as one of its legs were broken. The orange masked turtle flopped down onto it burying his head into the couch cushion and he began to sob and break down, realizing what he had done. He hadn't meant to it all came pouring out of him, he had desperately tried to maintain his image as the funny and optimistic turtle of the group, yet slowly his heart continued to break everyday...now that it had broken fully his brothers had taken the full brunt of his agony. Suddenly Michelangelo felt fur rub up against his cheek, he glanced up and saw Klunk trying to comfort him. He smiled miserably up at his cat and weakly placed his hand up to Klunk's small cranium and scratched the tabby between his ears. At least he still had Klunk...yes...some how he'd pick up the pieces of his broken heart and glue them back together and he'd start a new life with Klunk and it wouldn't be filled with all the drama he had endured with his brothers, shell don't get him wrong Michelangelo loves his brothers...it was just...something told him nothing would ever be the same again...yes with Klunk with him...they'd start over and find a new life, though the new life will never be better or come close to matching the ones he had with his brothers before all this pent up emotion destroyed their bonds, at least he would have a life to live.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

And thus...the turtles have gone their separate ways leaving Mikey and Klunk alone to pick up the pieces and star a new life, will Mikey be able to live another life in peace or will dark forces force him and hit brothers to unite one last time in a battle against an unknown foe that might just prove to be their last fight? STAY TUNED!

Wow...Leo attacked first...and then Don jumped into the fray...my poor turtles...I have hurt you all so...LET ME HUG YOU DX


End file.
